


Know Your Worth

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is too pure, First Kiss, Love, M/M, POV Crowley, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Crowley spends his days with his angel, helping him (or mostly lounging) Aziraphale in the bookstore, having lunches, dinners, etc., with him. In general, life after the Notpocalypse was going, in Aziraphale’s words, tickety-boo.Until, a certain archangel decided to make a appearance.In Crowley’s opinion, fuck that guy.





	Know Your Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a prompt on tumblr (I have no idea how to tag a link here) from keep-a-bucket-full-Of-stars
> 
> Protective and possessive Crowley is my jam.

“Why are we moving these around again?” Crowley groaned yet again, as he still moved more priceless first editions to the next shelf. He made sure not to drop a single one, hence he ignited the wrath of a certain angel. 

 

“Something to do? They are getting rather dusty. And before you say it, no, we are not miracling the dust away. That would be a waste, and we are more than capable—“

Aziraphale continued on, but Crowley interrupted. 

 

“Alright, Angel. Have it your way,” 

The front door bells jangled as they always did when someone came inside, much to Aziraphale’s disappointment. But, Crowley noticed his angel stiffen as he looked over at the intruder. “What is it?”

 

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley’s eyes narrowed under his sunglasses, as he climbed down from the wooden ladder. 

 

“I can get rid of him,” Crowley offered. In fact, he’d love to, since he hated the bastard.

 

“No. It’s quite alright. They can’t do anything to us, remember? We’re on our own side,” Aziraphale was reminding Crowley as much as himself, Crowley noticed. But, the notion never lost its sentiment. 

 

“Of course,” Crowley stayed behind on the squishy sofa, as Aziraphale walked over to Gabriel, accompanied by two other angels who Crowley had never bothered to learn the names of. 

 

“Azira _phale_ ,” Gabriel always emphasized the last bit of his name, which annoyed Crowley to no end. Gabriel knew what he was doing, and Crowley knew it hurt his angel to the core. “Still working miracles here on Earth with the... _humans_?” 

 

“Of course. Just because Heaven took too long to come to their senses, doesn’t mean I did,” Crowley barely held back a snort at Zira’s sarcasm. “Why are you coming to check on me?” 

 

“I can not imagine what you get up to down here. Nor would I want to, you see. The other angels and I actually have real work to do, other than... _fraternize_...with humanity. Not even well, might I add. The miracles we’ve seen are child’s play,” Gabriel smirked at Aziraphale’s downcast look. “What’s the use of being in God’s bad books if you can even do your job properly?” 

 

“If you are _quite_ finished, you may see yourselves out,” Aziraphale turned on his heel and headed back to a different part of the bookshop. Gabriel looked to his companions, positively gleeful at making Aziraphale visibly upset.

 

Crowley was passed pissed off. In fact, he hadn’t been this angry at anyone or anything in a long, long time. He slinked as fast as he could over to where Gabriel and his cohorts were heading to leave, and stopped them short. “Leaving so soon?”

 

“Out of the way, _demon_ ,” Gabriel growled. 

 

“Ooh, that was good. _My turn_ ,” Before Gabriel had a chance to react, Crowley had him pinned against the wall, causing the latter to grunt in surprise. Crowley tore off his sunglasses, tossing them to the floor in one fluid motion. “Don’t. Even. _Think_. About it,” Crowley hissed at the other angels who were coming toward him. The look in Crowley’s eyes must have been enough to convince them because they backed off. 

 

Crowley felt the anger rise up like sour bile in his throat, and didn’t bother squashing it down. “Lisssten to me, you self-righteoussss prick,” His fangs grew in his mouth, fully extended, which lead to Gabriel being terrified. “If you ever ssssay anything like that to Aziraphale again, I will make Hell look like a kiddie _fucking_ playground, compared to what I will put you through. Are we _perfectly_ clear?” Crowley slammed Gabriel against the wall once more for good measure, digging his nails into him. He knew Gabriel felt that, too. Had to make sure the message sunk in, of course. 

 

“C-crystal,” Gabriel stuttered out, sweat pooling on his face. He looked positively terrified, which pleased Crowley.

 

“ _Get out_ ,” Crowley threw him to the ground, making the other angels scurry over to help him up. “Don’t even _think_ about coming back,” 

 

_Jingle-jangle_ went the bells again as the angels took their leave. Crowley picked up his sunglasses off the floor, and put them back on. Aziraphale chose that moment to appear, looking a little worse for the wear. This made Crowley sizzle with anger again. 

 

“I hate the way they speak to you, Angel. It’s not right,” Crowley walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder. This is the most contact they’ve had since they switched bodies back in the park after the Notpocalypse. 

 

“He’s always been like that. I don’t expect him to change, especially since you scared the hell out of them,” Aziraphale half smiled, and that made Crowley a little proud. 

 

“Had to make sure the message sunk in. I had hoped they’d leave us alone. Haven’t heard anything from down under, so I can’t imagine why is upstairs nagging you now,” He followed Aziraphale to the couch, where they both sat beside each other. 

 

“Probably because he’s bored and still thinking he can control me. It took every ounce of my being not to punch him, the bastard,” Aziraphale gritted out. Crowley raised his eyebrows at Aziraphale’s tone. It sent goosebumps all over, and not in a bad way. Aziraphale righted himself, clearing his throat. “Excuse me,” 

 

“I would have paid good money to see that,” Crowley grinned. 

 

“He didn’t say anything to you, did he?” 

 

“Oh, not so much as what I said to him,” Crowley became very interested in his nails. 

 

“Oh, really?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said I hate the way he speaks to you. The things they said about you when I _was_ you—I almost blew the whole cover then and there. I wanted to rip his throat out just now. I refrained, only because you’d be upset with me,” Crowley blurted out, shaking his head. He couldn’t seem to stop talking, and he kept willing his mouth to shut the hell up; to no avail. “You are a thousand times the angel they are, and are an all around good person. You’re kind and caring. You smile, you say hello to people. You look like little birds help you get dressed in the morning. You fixed a butterfly’s wing, remember?” 

 

Aziraphale flushed. “You remember that? That was back in the early 1900s,” 

 

“I remember all of our times together, Angel,” Crowley confessed. They were the best moments of his life; how could he ever forget?

 

“As do I, my dear,” Aziraphale was trying to make him melt into a puddle, he was sure of it. 

 

“Gabriel doesn’t deserve to stand where you have stood, much less walk the ground you walk on. It’s sacrilege, in my opinion. And, being me, I should know,” Crowley loved the tinkling laugh that came out of his angel. “Do not ever take what he says to heart,” 

 

Crowley couldn’t discern the look Aziraphale had on his angelic face right at that moment. It was crossed between disbelief, gratefulness, and adoration. That last one Crowley had trouble believing. 

 

He shouldn’t have worried, because within the next two seconds he had a face and lap full of angel, finally getting to feel how soft Aziraphale’s lips really were. Crowley’s brain stuttered to a halt, with nothing but Aziraphale’s name on repeat in a mantra. Crowley grabbed the man’s lapels of his coat to keep him right were he was, lest he decide that this was all a mistake, and tried to run for it. He had waited 6,000 years for this, thank you very much. 

 

All too soon, in Crowley’s opinion, Aziraphale pulled back, with Crowley whining a little in protest. Aziraphale kissed his forehead lightly. “Thank you, darling. You really are too good for me,” 

 

Crowley shivered at the name. He’d never been anyone’s darling—or anything, really. He loved that it was his angel that had the name for him. “Nothing to thank me for. All of it was true,” Aziraphale’s smile was so bright, it would have blinded an ordinary human.

 

“So, what now?” Aziraphale asked, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s lips again. 

 

If it were up to Crowley, they’d go up to Aziraphale’s bedroom and not come out for at least a decade. As it was, Crowley tried to be a little bit of a gentleman. “May I tempt you with a spot of dinner?” 

 

“My dear, you’ve been tempting me for six millennia. Don’t stop now,” Aziraphale grinned, and if Crowley didn’t know any better, he’d say it was downright wicked. 

 

“If you don’t want me to lock you in this bookshop for a decade, we should go now,” Crowley pulled Aziraphale up with him as he stood. “Dinner first,”

 

“Such a gentleman,” Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his cheek, as he walked by to get his outer coat from the rack. 

 

“Hell knows how, at this point. I’m going to need a drink,” Crowley flushed the entire way down his body with the downright sultry look Aziraphale gave him. He’d never seen that look on him before, but Crowley couldn’t wait to see more of it. “Or ten,” 

 

Aziraphale chuckled, and held out his hand. “The Ritz?” 

 

“Anywhere you want,” Crowley laced his fingers with his angel’s, and they walked outside to their dinner; and their future. For the first time, Crowley was looking forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom. Be gentle.
> 
> Come see me on tumblr carry-on-my-wayward-shadowhunter


End file.
